


Things

by JMProfio



Category: Pendragon - D. J. MacHale
Genre: M/M, Silly, implied shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMProfio/pseuds/JMProfio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot based entirely off of a post I saw on Tumblr. I jokingly thought about writing a story based on it, and the more I thought of it the more I wanted to write something for it, so... Also some Bobby/Dane shipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things

**Author's Note:**

> A story I literally wrote because of a Tumblr post. I just couldn't resist.

It was getting late.

Mark tapped his foot, ringing the doorbell a few more times and knocking heavily on the door, just in case the wiring was shot. Next to him, Courtney shivered and pulled her jacket closer around herself, glancing impatiently at her watch.

"You think he's out?" she suggested.

Mark shook his head. "Not likely. His car's still parked in the driveway, and there's lights on."

"Then why isn't he coming down? We're gonna be late at this rate."

"Aw, c'mon, the movie doesn't start for another half an hour. We've got plenty of time."

"Yeah, but I wanted to get snacks."

"Chill, I'll get you your snacks."

He knocked on the door again, even harder this time. Still nothing. The two sighed, impatience growing by the minute as they waited for Bobby to answer the door. They'd been playing this movie night for weeks now, the tickets had been bought in advance, and now he was... what? Busy? Out? Unconscious?

The possibility that something had happened to him was seeming more and more likely by the minute. Bobby _had_ been spending a lot of time around a certain ex-demon claiming to be reformed, and while both acolytes trusted their friend's judgment, it would take a lot of time before they got even close to trusting Saint Dane.

And another thing was certain: neither of them could understand Bobby's taste in men. What he saw in the tall, silver-haired man was anyone's guess.

Another few minutes, and Mark knocked again. "Okay," he said, "Five more minutes, and I'm leaving him."

Courtney glanced up at one of the lit windows. "Deal. We'll just kick his ass for standing us up tomorrow."

He knocked again, and leaned on the doorbell for a minute for good measure. What the hell was Bobby doing?

A moment later, they heard the sound of rushed footsteps from inside, like someone frantically running down the stairs, followed by the door opening slightly. Bobby peeked out, an awkward smile across his slightly flushed face.

"Finally!" Courtney exclaimed. "We've been out here forever!"

"Yeah, sorry," Bobby apologized. "I was... I was doing a thing."

From behind him, an arm wrapped gently around his shoulders, and Saint Dane smirked at the two surprised acolytes. "Apparently," the demon stated, "I am a _thing_."


End file.
